The invention relates to a food processing apparatus and method, including cooking and/or chilling, and more particularly to circulation systems and methods.
In one aspect, a food processing apparatus and method is provided including a circulation system circulating a processing medium along a circulation path having first and second vertical supply and return path segments flowing processing medium vertically across a food product traveling horizontally through a food processing chamber on a horizontal conveyor.
In another aspect, a food processing apparatus and method is provided for transporting the food product serially sequentially through a plurality of modular compartments each having its own circulation system circulating a processing medium along a circulation path having supply and return path segments. Desired serial sequencing is provided.